During the laundering process, substantive dyes from fabrics may be released into the wash liquor and redeposit onto other fabric surfaces. This dye transfer phenomenon leads to various problems including degradation of whiteness, shifts in hue of colored items and loss of contrast at the interfaces between regions of different color within the same item. Some dye control agents (or dye transfer inhibitors) are known, but they may have negative interactions with other components of the cleaning composition and may not perform as well. There is a need for improved cleaning compositions that provide improved control of fugitive dyes in laundering processes.